CSI: NY (2004 series)
CSI: NY (TV series; 2004 - 2013) Plot Summary A spinoff of Crime Scene Investigations set in New York City. Male Deaths *Tim Abell (Episode 3.10: Sweet 16) *Casey Adams (II) (Episode 3.22: Cold Reveal) *Dayo Ade (Episode 5.1: Veritas) *Mark Aiken (Episode 2.1: Summer in the City) *Tony Amendola (Episode 5.24: Grounds for Deception) *Yancey Arias (Episode 7.4: Sangre Por Sangre) *Daniel Arrias (Episode 2.3: Zoo York) *Erik Aude (Episode 3.2: Not What It Looks Like) *Matt Baker (II) (Episode 1.12: Recycling) *Justin Baldoni (Episode 7.5: Out of the Sky) *Stanton Barrett (Episode 3.3: Love Run Cold) *Neill Barry (Episode 2.20: Run Silent, Run Deep) *Logan Bartholomew (Episode 3.15: Some Buried Bones) *Craig Baxley Jr. (Episode 1.10: Night, Mother, Episode 2.22: Stealing Home, Episode 7.5: Out of the Sky) *Bryan Becker (Episode 3.23: ...Comes Around, Episode 4.10: The Thing About Heroes...) *Nick Benseman (Episode 2.16: Cool Hunter) *Sean Vincent Biggins (Episode 1.11: Tri-Borough) *Daniel Bonjour (Episode 7.19: Food for Thought) *Kato Bonner (Episode 4.1: Can You Hear Me Now?) *Freddy Bouciegues (Episode 1.11: Tri-Borough) *Troy Brenna (Episode 2.4: Corporate Warriors) *Joel Brooks (Episode 2.3: Zoo York) *Nick Di Brizzi Jr. (Episode 1.13: Tanglewood) *Devin Brochu (Episode 2.4: Corporate Warriors) *Jeff Brockton (Episode 4.6: Boo) *Shane Brolly (Episode 3.24: Snow Day) *Percy ‘Spitfire’ Brown (Episode 6.1: Epilogue) *David Anthony Bugilone (Episode 5.6: Enough) *Daniel Buran (Episode 3.19: A Daze of Wine and Roaches) *Leith M. Burke (Episode 5.21: The Past, Present and Murder) *Todd Cahoon (Episode 4.17: Like Water for Murder) *Julian Cain (Episode 1.3: American Dreamers) *Christian Campbell (Episode 3.17: The Ride In) *Larkin Campbell (Episode 5.16 No Good Deed) *Brad Carter (Episode 8.18: Near Death) *Jason Earl Carter (Episode 3.11: Raising Shane) *Brian Catalano (Episode 2.17: Necrophilia Americana) *David Chisum (Episode 5.15: The Party's Over) *Bryan Terrell Clark (Episode 5.6: Enough) *Dameon Clarke (Episode 6.2: Blacklist) *Clifton Collins Jr. (Episode 7.21: Life Sentence) *Timothy George Connolly (Episode 3.13: Obsession) *Rick Cornette (Episode 2.21: All Access) *Clayne Crawford (Episode 7.22: Exit Strategy) *Devon Cromwell (Episode 1.20: Supply and Demand) *Gregory Cruz (Episode 5.19: Communication Breakdown) *Clay Cullen (Episode 2.14: Stuck On You) *James Badge Dale (Episode 2.7: Manhattan Manhunt) *Tony Daly (Episode 2.8: Bad Beat) *Chris Daniels (Episode 2.6: YoungBlood) *Scot Davis (Episode 3.21: Past Imperfect) *Pancho Demmings (Episode 3.5: Oedipus Hex) *Timothy Lee DePriest (Episode 6.7: Hammer Down) *Kevin Derr (Episode 2.18: Live or Let Die) *Jason Dibler (Episode 9.8: Late Admissions) *Joshua Dov (Episode 2.10: Jamalot) *Danny Downey (Episode 3.4: Hung Out to Dry) *Doc Duhame (Episode 2.24: Charge of This Post) *Zack Duhame (Episode 2.20: Run Silent, Run Deep) *Rodney Eastman (Episode 2.19: Super Men) *Erik Fellows (Episode 4.1: Can You Hear Me Now?) *Eddie J. Fernandez (Episode 7.4: Sangre Por Sangre) *Tim Fields (Episode 5.20: Prey) *Mitchell Fink (Episode 2.9: City of the Dolls) *Edward Finlay (Episode 8.1: Indelible) *Kevin Flores (Episode 4.14 Playing with Matches) *Steven Flynn (Episode 1.8: Three Generations Are Enough) *Peter Fonda (Episode 7.21: Life Sentence) *Tracy Fraim (Episode 7.11: To What End?) *Tyler Francavilla (Episode 6.19: Redemptio) *David Fumero (Episode 9.9: Blood Out) *Edward Furlong (Episode 7.1: The 34th Floor - Shane Casey) *Chris Gann (Episode 4.7: Commuted Sentences) *Greg Germann (Episode 6.2: Blacklist) *Khalid Ghajji (Episode 9.17: Today is Life) *Troy Gilbert (Episode 3.24: Snow Day) *Andy Gill (Episode 6.10: Death House) *Richard Gleason (Episode 2.6: YoungBlood) *Trevor Graciano (Episode 3.10: Sweet 16) *Jason Gray (Episode 3.15: Some Buried Bones) *Ryan Gray (Episode 6.1: Epilogue) *Jef Groff (Episode 3.10: Sweet 16) *Brad Grunberg (Episode 1.17: The Fall) *Chad Guerrero (Episode 6.17: Pot of Gold) *David Guzzone (Episode 1.7 Rain) *Randy Hall (Episode 5.3: Turbulence) *Brian Hallisay (Episode 3.16: Heart of Glass) *Christopher Halsted (Episode 5.7: Dead Inside) *Ryan Happy (Episode 5.8: My Name is Mac Taylor) *Adam J. Harrington (Episode 6.23: Vacation Getaway) *Hank Harris (Episode 4.5: Down the Rabbit Hole) *Walker Haynes (Episode 2.24: Charge of This Post) *Bill Heck (4.9: One Wedding and a Funeral) *Mark Hengst (Episode 9.16: Blood Actually) *Zac Henry (Episode 4.2: The Deep) *Glenn Herman (Episode 5.25: Pay Up) *Louis Herthum (Episode 9.1: Reignited) *T.J. Hoban (Episode 6.4: Dead Reckoning) *Paul Hodge (Episode 4.18: Admissions) *Toby Holguin (Episode 1.18: The Dove Commission) *Sven Holmberg (Episode 1.2: Creatures of the Night) *Houston Hooker (Episode 4.10: The Thing About Heroes) *Rance Howard (Episode 2.15: Fare Game) *Kanin Howell (Episode 1.9: Officer Blue, Episode 2.13: Risk, Episode 6.17: Pot of Gold, Episode 9.14: White Gold) *Norman Howell (Episode 1.15: Til Death Do We Part, Episode 1.18: The Dove Commission) *Adam Huss (Episode 2.15: Fare Game) *Bryan Irzyk (Episode 1.7 Rain) *Jay Jablonski (Episode 4.19: Personal Foul) *Kevontay Jackson (Episode 2.19: Super Men) *Rane Jameson (Episode 5.13: Rush to Judgement) *Andrew St. John (Episode 2.7: Manhattan Manhunt) *Ryan Johnson (Episode 3.20: What Schemes May Come) *Jamison Jones (Episode 3.18: Sleight Out of Hand) *Todd Ryan Jones (Episode 2.23: Heroes) *Paul James Jordan (Episode 7.6: Do Not Pass Go) *Laurence N. Kaldor (Episode 1.6 Outside Man) *Kevin P. Kearns (Episode 1.16: Hush) *Paul Keeley (Episode 4.18 Admissions) *Martin Kildare (Episode 2.20: Run Silent, Run Deep) *Chase Kim (Episode 4.1: Can You Hear Me Now?) *Chris W. King (Episode 3.17: The Ride In) *Gary Kraus (Episode 9.12 Civilized Lies - Mark Riley) *Jack Krizmanich (Episode 6.6: It Happened to Me) *Koby Kumi-Diaka (Episode 9.17: Today is Life) *Paul Lacovara (Episode 6.3: Lat 40 47 N/Long 73 58 W) *Joey Lawrence (Episode 3.21: Past Imperfect) *Christopher Le Crenn (Episode 2.11: Trapped) *Riccardo LeBron (Episode 9.12 Civilized Lies) *Carlos Leon (Episode 2.7: Manhattan Manhunt) *Joshua Levine (Episode 5.6: Enough) *Juddson Keith Linn (Episode 1.9: Officer Blue) *Sam Littlefield (Episode 2.12: Wasted) *Michael Lutz (Episode 3.13: Obsession) *Andrew Macbeth (Episode 2.4: Corporate Warriors) *Laird Macintosh (Episode 2.2: Grand Murder at Central Station) *Joe Manganiello (Episode 6.12: Criminal Justice) *Tom McComas (Episode 3.24: Snow Day) *Tim Mikulecky (Episode 2.1: Summer in the City) *Justin Marchert (Episode 5.2: Page Turner) *Rick Marcus (Episode 5.22: Yahrzeit) *Adoni Maropis (Episode 5.18: Point of No Return) *Anthony Martins (Episode 1.13: Tanglewood) *Christopher May (Episode 4.4: Time's Up) *Marsh Mokhtari (Episode 3.7: Murder Sings the Blues) *Anthony Molinari (Episode 4.6: Boo) *Ken Moreno (Episode 6.20: Tales From the Undercard) *Chris Mulkey (Episode 5.10: The Triangle) *Anthony Nacarato (Episode 5.6: Enough) *Shawn Patrick Nash (Episode 5.10: The Triangle) *Jeremy Nichols (Episode 3.11: Raising Shane) *Brian Oblak (Episode 5.21: The Past, Present and Murder) *Edward James Olmos (Episode 7.4: Sangre Por Sangre) *Michael Owen (Episode 3.14: The Lying Game) *Jonathan Palmer (Episode 4.5: Down the Rabbit Hole) *Paul Papadakis (Episode 5.24: Grounds for Deception) *Michael Papajohn (Episode 5.14: She's Not There) *Rick Pasqualone (Episode 2.13: Risk) *Allen Payne (Episode 1.9 Officer Blue) *Harold Perrineau Jr. (Episode 6.19: Redemptio) *Michael Petrone (Episode 2.5: Dancing with the Fishes) *Brad Prepon (Episode 1.11: Tri-Borough) *Austin Priester (Episode 4.8: Buzzkill, Episode 7.5: Out of the Sky) *Jared Poe (Episode 1.16: Hush) *Ed Quinn (Episode 2.21: All Access) *Michael Rady (Episode 4.4: Time's Up) *Chad Randall (Episode 7.14: Smooth Criminal) *Kevin Reid (Episode 4.3 You Only Die Once) *Eric Ritter (Episode 1.5 A Man a Mile) *Emilio Rivera (Episode 5.18: Póint of No Return) *Gilbert Rosales (Episode 1.21: On the Job) *Trenton Rostedt (Episode 9.16: Blood Actually) *Ruel (Episode 1.4 Grand Master) *Joshua Rush (Episode 6.18: Rest in Peace, Marina Garito) *Antonio Sabato Jr. (Episode 6.15 The Formula) *Cameron Sanders (Episode 4.6: Boo) *Alex Schemmer (Episode 5.11: Forbidden Fruit) *Paul Anthony Scott (Episode 4.6: Boo) *Sean Shanks (Episode 1.6 Outside Man) *Lex Shontz (Episode 6.1: Epilogue) *Mark Simich (Episode 3.6: Open and Shut, Episode 4.11: Child's Play) *Tim Sitarz (Episode 1.23: What You See Is What You See) *Daniel Browning Smith (Episode 1.14: Blood, Sweat and Tears) *Joshua Snyder (Episode 5.5: The Cost of Living) *Andrew St. John (Episode 2.7: Manhattan Manhunt) *David Sullivan (Episode 6.11: Second Chances) *Lewis Tan (Episode 3.8: Consequences) *George Tasudis (Episode 5.24: Grounds for Deception) *Anthony Tavera (Episode 4.11 Child's Play) *Matthew Taylor (Episode 3.24: Snow Day) *Sean Taylor (Episode 4.2: The Deep) *John Terry (Episode 6.2: Blacklist) *Dov Tiefenbach (Episode 8.15: Kill Screen) *Victor Togunde (Episode 5.5: The Cost of Living) *Brett Tucker (Episode 7.1: The 34th Floor) *David Ury (Ep 8.4: Officer Involved) *Vincent Ventresca (Episode 8.11: Who's There?) *Torrey Vogel (Episode 8.6: Get Me Out of Here!) *Will Wallace (Episode 1.17: The Fall) *Zack Ward (Episode 9.5: Misconceptions) *Andre Ware (Episode 1.7 Rain) *Christopher Watters (Episode 1.15: 'Til Death Do We Part) *Roy Werner (Episode 4.13: All in the Family) *Michael Weston (Episode 8.9: Means to an End) *Jason Wiles (Episode 8.9: Means to an End) *Joe Williamson (Episode 3.20: What Schemes May Come) *Greg Wrangler (Episode 3.6: Open and Shut) *Marty Yost (Episode 1.22: The Closer) *Ben Youcef (Episode 5.3: Turbulence) *Lee Thompson Young (Episode 8.17: Unwrapped) *Kelvin Yu (Episode 5.8: My Name is Mac Taylor) *Rob Zabrecky (Episode 3.24: Snow Day) Female Deaths *Ana Alexander (Episode 1.1: Blink) *Minta Allred (Episode 4.1: Can You Hear Me Now?) *Cassandra Jean Amell (Episode 7.17: Do or Die) *Skye Arens (Episode 4.11: Child's Play) *Moran Atias (Episode 6.18: Rest in Peace, Marina Garito) *Michelle Barkowski (Episode 3.18: Sleight Out of Hand) *Helena Barrett (Episode 5.2: Page Turner) *Kelly Bellini (Episode 4.17: Like Water for Murder) *April Bowlby (Episode 1.19: Crime & Misdemeanor) *Ranjani Brow (Episode 1.10 Night, Mother) *Danielle Burgio (Episode 1.22: The Closer) *Sarah Butler (Episode 5.17: Green Piece) *Stefanie Butler (Episode 3.9: And Here's To You, Mrs Azrael) *Leticia Castillo (Episode 1.6 Outside Man) *Challen Cates (Episode 2.16: Cool Hunter) *Kristin Cavallari (Episode 5.11: Forbidden Fruit) *Candis Cayne (Episode 3.14: The Lying Game) *Melinda Cohen (Episode 5.22: Yahrzeit) *Kelly Connolly (Episode 3.18: Sleight Out of Hand) *Mekia Cox (Episode 2.5: Dancing with the Fishes) *Maddy Curley (Episode 3.4: Hung Out to Dry) *Ashley Cusato (Episode 5.12: Help) *Crystal Dahl (Episode 3.2: Not What It Looks Like) *Melinda Dahl (Episode 6.14: Sanguine Love) *Josie Davis (Episode 6.8: Cuckoo's Nest) *Valentina de Angelis (Episode 8.7: Crushed) *Tauvia Dawn (Episode 1.16: Hush) *Dana de Celis (Episode 2.18: Live or Let Die) *Grace Dever (Episode 4.6: Boo) *Josie DiVincenzo (Episode 3.10: Sweet 16) *Vivan Dugré (Episode 1.13: Tanglewood) *Kandis Erickson (Episode 2.7: Manhattan Manhunt) *Courtney Farnsworth (Episode 6.12: Criminal Justice) *Vanessa Ferlito (Episode 2.23: Heroes - Aiden Burn) *Laurie Fortier (Episode 7.18: Identity Crisis) *Christine Fazzino (Episode 4.21: Hostage) *Beau Garrett (Episode 8.9: Means to an End) *Katie Gill (Episode 3.1: People With Money) *Lisa Gleave (Episode 2.12: Wasted) *Cameron Goodman (Episode 2.10: Jamalot) *Fiona Gubelmann (Episode 3.20: What Schemes May Come) *Kimberly Dawn Guerrero (Episode 3.9: And Here's To You, Mrs Azrael) *Melinda Page Hamilton (Episode 2.8: Bad Beat) *Nadine Nicole Heimann (Episode 6.16: Uncertainty Rules) *Kam Heskin (Episode 4.15: DOA For A Day) *Cassidy Hice (Episode 3.21: Past Imperfect) *Deja Howell (Episode 4.13: All in the Family, Episode 7.13: Party Down) *Jennifer Jackson (Episode 1.1: Blink) *Olga Kay (Episode 1.19: Crime & Misdemeanor) *Katie A. Keane (Episode 2.12: Wasted) *Lauren Mary Kim (Episode 5.8: My Name is Mac Taylor) *Mandy Kowalski (Episode 4.14 Playing with Matches) *Mandi Kreisher (Episode 5.23: Greater Good) *Lauren Rose Lewis (Episode 3.3: Love Run Cold) *Louise Linton (Episode 3.19: A Daze of Wine and Roaches) *Peyton List (II) (Episode 2.7: Manhattan Manhunt) *Jacqueline Lovell (Episode 4.17: Like Water for Murder) *Samantha Lockwood (Episode 2.7: Manhattan Manhunt) *Diana R. Lupo (Episode 1.18: The Dove Commission) *Desi Lydic (Episode 1.12: Recycling) *Holly Lynch (Episode 5.18: Point of No Return) *Alex Madison (Episode 1.8: Three Generations Are Enough, Episode 7.9 Justified) *Melina Madsen (Episode 3.7: Murder Sings the Blues) *Nicole Malgarini (Episode 3.2: Not What It Looks Like) *Nicole Mandich (Episode 3.16: Heart of Glass) *Sandy Martin (Episode 1.23: What You See Is What You See) *Sonia Maria Martin (Episode 2.2: Grand Murder at Central Station) *Patricia Martínez (Episode 1.21: On the Job) *Helena Mattsson (Episode 2.9: City of the Dolls) *Mackenzie Mauzy (Episode 2.22: Stealing Home) *Claudia Mason (Episode 2.12: Wasted) *Bonnie McKee (Episode 5.12: Help) *Amber Mead (Episode 5.4: Sex, Lies, and Silicone) *Abbe Meryl (Episode 1.15 Till Death We Do Part) *Allison Miller (Episode 3.5: Oedipus Hex) *Brit Morgan (Episode 4.4: Time's Up) *Anna Mercedes Morris (Episode 5.20: Prey) *Vanessa Motta (Episode 2.14: Stuck On You) *Kimberly Shannon Murphy (Episode 7.9: Justified) *Jaime Ray Newman (Episode 8.1: Indelible) *Kehli O'Byrne (Episode 4.6: Boo) *Kristina Page (Episode 2.7: Manhattan Manhunt) *Jennifer Piper (Episode 2.17: Necrophilia Americana) *Lindsay Pulsipher (Episode 4.5: Down the Rabbit Hole) *Leah Rachel (Episode 4.12: Happily Never After) *Suzanne Reed (Episode 4.7: Commuted Sentences) *Emily Robinson (Episode 9.8: Late Admissions) *Tracey Ruggiero (Episode 4.8: Buzzkill) *Alesha Rucci (Episode 3.11: Raising Shane) *Angela Sarafyan (Episode 3.6 Open and Shut) *Cynthia Sheppard (Episode 4.19: Personal Foul) *Elisha Skorman (Episode 5.1 Veritas) *Neill Skylar (Episode 3.20: What Schemes May Come) *Hollie Stenson (Episode 4.1: Can You Hear Me Now?) *Olivia Summers (Episode 6.3: Lat 40 47 N/Long 73 58 W) *Hannah Sussman (Episode 4.12: Happily Never After) *Symba Smith (Episode 1.4 Grand Master) *Allison Steward (Episode 2.11: Trapped) *Monica Staggs (Episode 4.16: Right Next Door) *Nicole Taylor (Episode 6.13: Flag on the Play) *Mageina Tovah (Episode 9.1: Reignited) *Katharine Towne (Episode 7.16: The Untouchable) *Najarra Townsend (Episode 7.20: Nothing for Something) *Paula Trickey (Episode 2.15: Fare Game) *Emmanuelle Vaugier (Episode 5.25: Pay Up) *Gloria Votsis (Episode 6.1: Epilogue) *Kendra Waldman (Episode 1.14: Blood, Sweat and Tears) *Nathalie Walker (Episode 6.6: It Happened to Me) *Kimberly Wallis (Episode 4.6: Boo) *Jonna Walsh (Episode 5.9: The Box) *Ellen Woglom (Episode 2.3: Zoo York) *Melissa Zanit (Episode 1.5: A Man a Mile) *Lisa Marie Zaura (Episode 3.12: Silent Night) *Amber Zion (Episode 3.12: Silent Night) Gallery Brit Morgan.png|Brit Morgan Category:TV Series Category:CBS TV series Category:CSI Series Category:2004 TV series debuts Category:2013 TV series endings Category:Action Category:Crime Category:Spin-offs Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Why/Whodunit Category:Suicide Films